Parseltongue Makes a Difference
by magicanimegurl
Summary: Harry Potter kept his Parseltongue ability after the war. Life seems to be different because of this gift. Snakes become an important part of his life but will seeing the snake prince change his life even more. MPREG, M/M, DM/HP. *Second fanfic and first one-shot*


**This is my second Fanfic ever and this is a one-shot. I am obsessing over Harry Potter Fanfics so I decided to write one myself. If you are reading my Gravitation Fanfic, I will get back to that as soon as I can. This story is unbeta-ed, so I apologize for any mistakes. **

**Harry Potter and its character belong to J. K. Rowling.**

**Summary: Harry Potter kept his Parseltongue ability after the war. Life seems to be different because of this gift. Snakes become an important part of his life but will seeing the snake prince change his life even more. MPREG, M/M, DM/HP.**

**Author's Note**

Normal

_~Parseltongue~_

* * *

A few years have passed since the end of the war. My life didn't go has many people expected. When Voldemort killed his horcrux in me, you would think some of my Slytherin characteristics would be gone too. Unfortunately or fortunately I have maintained a few, especially my ability to talk to snakes. Basically I am still a parseltongue. That one ability changed my intended path in life.

One month after the battle, Ginny broke up with me because the hissing was starting to annoy her. It didn't help that she wished for me to become an Auror and I had grown tired of battling. I wanted to have quiet peaceful life away from war and heroism. She didn't understand me. The last I saw her she was back with Dean Thomas.

After the break up, I decided I need a fresh start but I didn't want to leave the British Wizarding World. Even if I may not love the attention I receive, it is where a lot of fond memories reside in. I went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to talk to my bank manager about any inherited properties nearby. I discovered another reason as to why I maintained my Slytherin parts of my personality. My mother, Lily, had a small part of Slytherin blood in her. When Voldemort accidently made me a horcrux, he awakened the sleeping Slytherin in me.

Anyways, I decided to use a place called Salazar's Sanctuary. It was Salazar's Slytherin's private estate and he lived there when he left Hogwarts. It was protected with a lot of ancient wards that have held on for centuries. Since no one knows of its existence, it was the perfect place for me to stay. After fully cleaning and making the place my home, I took the time to figure out what I wanted to do with my life. I don't want to be a child who lives off their parent's money and it would be boring just staying home alone.

After a month, I decided I might as well embrace my snake tongue. It is a rare gift that can be misunderstood. I bought a small shop in Knockturn Alley. The alley may be full of the Dark Arts but it would be the best place for what I was planning. Then I traveled for a while to find snakes in need of a home and willing to deal with wizards or at the very least help me. After a year of traveling and obtaining at couple dozen snakes, I went back to the shop to make my arrangements. I would breed some of the snakes to sell, sell their excess skin and poison, and anything snake related I could achieve. I called my shop 'Serpens Adamo' or Snake Love.

My shop became a success with many potion masters and snake owners. I started a mandatory private class for anyone who wanted to learn more about snakes. I didn't want to risk any of the snakes getting abused after all the care I took to having them. The snakes were the family and friends I didn't have any more. I had many frequent customers looking for snake products and a few just came to flirt with me. Both genders thought that I was the perfect guy for them: good looks, strong, intelligent, and successful. Personally I think they just like me for what I was known for and not who I truly am.

If you are wondering why I haven't brought up Ron or Hermione, it is because after Ginny broke up with me Ron had another reason to not like me as much. It was like how it was in second year when everyone found out I was a Parseltongue. Ron still thinks it is evil. Hermione was kind but she was madly in love with Ron to take my side. They got married and never spoke to me again.

The other Weasley's do speak to me from time to time but overall I am alone. They still consider me a part of their family even if Ron doesn't. The twins visit the shop once a week to once a month. I remember when everyone thought that Fred died in the war. Everyone, including me, got depressed. Then a miracle happened and he woke up. Somehow when the wall exploded, it missed the vital points that could have critically killed him. Percy just says hi when I visit the Ministry but he is at least still polite to me. Ron just ignores me. Charlie owls me about how things are in the dragon reserve. Parseltongue could be used to talk to dragons, so I visit on any of my free days to help him out. Bill visits me before going home. He likes being the older brother I never had. He just checks on me and one in a while asks how my love life is. Molly and Arthur stopped talking to me after the fact I could still speak Parseltongue came out.

* * *

Mainly, life was just the way I wanted. The writers don't pester me for they fear the snakes will attack them, any adoring fans will just watch from afar for the same reason, and I have the quiet peaceful life I needed. I didn't think one day, it would take an unexpected turn with a visit from the Slytherin Prince. He walked in as graceful and as arrogant as when I first met him.

"Hello, Potter. I heard you were the best snake seller around and was wondering how the 'Golden Boy' of Gryffindor became a Slytherin."

"Malfoy, I see you are as arrogant as when I last saw you. As for me being a Slytherin, it seems I was more snake then I was willing to accept. So what brings you to my shop?"

"I was looking for a snake I could have as a pet. Of course, I am not risking a venomous reptile slithering around my home."

"Very well, look around and ask if you have questions."

When he was walking around, I took the time to fully examine how he has changed. His white blond hair was longer and tied in a pony tail, he was taller than me, his gaze seemed sharper, and he just looked delectable. Wait… did I just call Malfoy delectable? Honestly, after Ginny I have been questioning my sexuality. Spending time with the Weasley brothers just makes my sexual preference more defined. I told Bill about thoughts and he told me to try it out. To think the first guy I would consider perfect would be a Malfoy.

"Potter, can you breed me a snake instead? None of the ones you have now are to y preference."

"What are you looking for?"

"I want a non-venomous green snake that can be my companion and listen to me."

"Malfoy is lonely?"

"You can't talk, Potter! Last I heard you don't even talk to your so called best friends from our Hogwarts days."

"I'm not trying to be mean or taunting. I was just asking."

"Sorry, it is just I am not completely used to be civil with you. Every since you rejected my friendship, I am just been a bit bitter. Now you don't even have the 'friends' you picked over me. Where are they now?"

"Malfoy it is fine. I can understand. Do you still want to try to hang out at least then? It may be late but being your friend might not be that bad; if you weren't such a prat to me and my so called friends before than I would have accepted you as my friend, but better late than never. The war has changed us anyways. We might as well start anew."

"Do you really want to be with me? You know people still watch me because of family's involvement as Deatheaters."

"Do you honestly think I care what they think? Look at me. I live in a place no one knows about, I own a shop in Knockturn Alley, and I speak to snakes. Try as they might to try to portray me as a hero, there are still those who look at me as a traitor or the next Dark Lord. So what is your answer?"

Draco looked me straight in the eye. I think he is tried to figure out if my request is genuine or not. He would most likely figure it out with how cunning he is.

"Okay, Potter. I like the new you. You really would fit as a Slytherin you know."

"I know, Malfoy. The hat wanted me there but I persuaded it not to do so."

"Wow, making the sorting hat in Gryffindor. You really are Slytherin."

I just smiled and shook his hand. He stayed and examined the shop the whole day. He would ask random questions about the snake or my life and I would respond depending on the type of question. After closing up, we walked to the Leaky Cauldron to eat dinner. We spend the rest of the meal learning how life has been after the war. Halfway through the night we ended up on first name bases; neither of us minded the familiar shift and kept talking.

Draco broke off his engagement to Pansy and living with his mother in the manor. His father was in Azkaban and would remain there for the rest of his life. His mother was a key to winning the war when he notified Voldemort that he was dead; when in reality he was alive and just waiting for the right moment to act. Draco worked was a Potions Apprentice under Snape. Snape survived the snake bite from Nagini because being a Slytherin meant being prepared. Snape had the anti-venom potion in his pocket. Draco was finishing up his apprenticeship then he would move on to having a private potions business so he can be with his mother more often.

* * *

Weeks and months continued with this routine. The twins would visit, I would receive owls for either orders of venom and skin or from Charlie wanting to know when I would visit again, I would work around the shop, Bill would visit me on his way home, and Draco would pick me up after work to eat dinner. I learned more about why he did the things he did and he learned about my childhood. We agreed that our childhood sucked but all we can do is make sure our futures don't. One night when I was walking with Draco to the Leaky Cauldron, I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you are walking! Oh well if it isn't Harry Potter, the boy who lived to be a snake lover. I see you have a snake with you now."

"Bug off Weasley; what Draco and I do is not any of your business!"

"Oh I am 'Weasley' now and when did you start calling Malfoy by his first name. Don't tell me he is the one you are going with instead of my sister."

"Ginny broke up with me not the other way around. You are being a prat and you know it. Besides, you don't like hearing me hissing anyways. You have always hated me since you found out I was a Parseltongue."

"You know what, you don't deserve Ginny. I am glad she is marrying Dean instead of you. Be happy with your snake, Potter, and stop talking to my brothers."

"Your brothers can talk to me if they so wish. You are not their boss or parent. Go home and enjoy your life with Hermione."

I grabbed Draco's hand and walked off. I built up anger and frustration was about to burst. I was squeezing Draco hand and didn't stop till I heard a whimper behind me. I turned around and saw my grip. I let go and he rubbed his hand. Then he took my hand again and kissed it.

"Do you want to go somewhere to vent or come to my place and vent a different way?"

"Isn't your mother home?"

"No, she met a guy in Paris. She will be staying there for at least a year or they break up. So want to come over?"

"Why are you offering to have sex with me?"

"I like you. I didn't want to tell you before. Our friendship was just starting and I didn't want to ruin it."

I looked into his eyes and saw the glow love I have only seen in my parents eyes. I smiled and kissed his lips. He kissed back but after a few minutes pulled back to breathe. He apparated us to the outside of his bedroom and we continued to kiss till we ended up on the bed with him on top. We remove every bit of garment as quickly as possible but slow enough to enjoy the unwrapping.

He looked at my fully nude body as I examined him. The moonlight made him look angelic. I let my hand caress his chest. I reached his nipple and flicked it. A small moan left his lips and caused me to smirk at his reaction. I pulled him closer and nibbled on his ear and whispered anything and everything to him.

"Draco, my snake prince, what do you wish of me?"

After I said those words he kissed me with every bit of passion in his body. While I was distracted, he slowly pulled my arms up and spelled my arms to stay stuck above my head. He pulled out of the kiss as we both try to catch our breaths. It was when I tried to pull him back; I noticed my arms wouldn't move. I fidgeted and struggled with no success.

"Harry, my hidden snake, I doubt all your fidgeting will cause the spell to wear off. I want to ensure that I have control, at least in bed. You can have all the power I can offer you outside of here. In bed, you are mine!"

Those possessive words caused me to become more aroused and lost in a world of lust. Every where he touched and kissed became hotter. I was wanted more. He teased and prodded me till I was begging to be released.

"Please, my dragon! I want you inside me NOW! Please!"

He kissed me on my lips as he penetrated my virgin hole. The pain shot up my spine but it didn't last long. He held me still and waited till I was not whimpering in pain. Minutes felt like hours but the pain slowly ebbed away. His kisses and gentle hand around my manhood helped a lot. When all I felt was the fullness, I moved a bit. What I expected was pain to shoot up, instead a burst of stars burst through my vision and I moaned.

"Are you ready for me, love?"

All I could do was nod. After that, the night became a blur. All I remember was the pleasure, the love, and his words echoing in my mind. When he let the spell on my arms go, I held him tighter as we rode our orgasms out. We had sex till we passed out.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up before him. His sleeping face was happy and glowing. I kissed his lips and he woke up. He smiled at me. I never imagined that I would be in bed and in love with my school enemy. Thinking back on it, I wouldn't change anything. Our mistakes and life choices are what brought us here; I couldn't be any happier.

"What does this make us, Draco?"

"Lovers, if you wish to have me!"

Those were all I needed to hear. I kissed him as I sat on top of him.

"Draco, in the past year or so, you have made me the happiest guy alive. I thought that I would never find love and here you are. I thought I would be alone forever, but you came into my shop and asked to retry our friendship. You have given me the love I have always wanted. Hopefully I can give you what you want."

"You don't have to do anything. All my life, all I wanted was to be friends with the Great Boy-Who-Lived. Instead I received Harry Potter. You are the most Slytherin Gryffindor I know and I have a feeling you have more surprises for me. I doubt I will ever get tired of having you with me. You have given me a chance to be me without having to worry about the family name or anything else about reputation and appearances. Just you being here and returning my love is enough for me."

"I am glad you wanted a snake companion. You got more than you bargained for."

Draco just smiled and kisses me.

"Random request: Is it possible to teach me Parseltongue?"

"If I do that, I would have to marry you. It needs to remain a Slytherin family gift only!"

"Wait, what do you mean Slytherin family?"

"You said I would be full of surprises, I guess I can tell you one more. I found out that my mother had some Slytherin blood in her. When I became a horcrux, my Slytherin blood awoke. So I maintained my gift even after the war."

"You are amazing! I understand family privileges. If ever we get to the permanent official family with each other, we shall both share those gifts."

I smiled and pulled him to the shower. We spent an hour having more sex before heading down to eat breakfast. When we reached the dining room, we found Draco's mother sitting in her seat. She looked up and smiled at us.

"Good morning boys! I see you had d good night."  
I think my face just turned bright red from my blush at her comment. She just laughed.

"Don't worry about me, Harry! I am just glad you are both happy. I have always wanted the best for my son but Lucius wanted him trained to be perfect. No one is perfect. So how are both of you?"

"We have agreed to go out but we don't want many people pestering us so we will keep it quiet as long as we can."

"You are a sweet boy, Harry. How is that shop of yours doing? I read about it once but only the fact that it was yours and it catered to snakes."

"My shop is a success! Many potion masters come to me for snake parts since I specialize in the rare and best conditions for my snakes. I breed a few for some people but they must listen to my personal lessons on snakes and more details on their specific snake. Each snake has their own personality and a lot of them are picky. I teach them the specific details needed to take care of their snake. If any mistreatment or abuse occur, the snake will retaliate and either look for a new home on their own or come back to my shop. All the snakes have a charm on them to bring them back to my shop. It is like a portkey that is imbedded into their body. I care for every snake I encounter. Some people dislike that fact and others are in awe of it. Overall, everything has been good for me. What about you, Ms. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Narcissa. I don't wish to affiliate myself with Malfoy in casual settings. I am doing fine though. The Ministry let me absolve myself from my marriage with Lucius, now I travel around and date when I can."

"I heard you were out on a date last night. What brought you back so soon?"

"I'm just checking on Draco. I will return to Paris after lunch. I would like to retrieve a few things while I am here. Take care of my son for me. Draco, take care of Harry too. Both of you are amazing sons to have."

She finished her breakfast and left. We just kiss and eat. The rest of the day was uneventful. We continued our relationship in private but the Weasley brothers that tend to check up on me found out after a week. They all threatened him but overall they could see how perfect we were for each other. They supported us and would gladly make sure no one interferes.

* * *

A month later, I was alone at home when I ran to my bathroom to throw up. I couldn't understand what was wrong with me. It was going on for a week. I had hoped it was just a stomach virus but a week was started to annoy me. I couldn't concentrate and my random moods and food cravings were just making things worst. I called my private healer to the shop after I closed up that night. I knew the Weasley's and Draco wouldn't visit since they had a few things to finish up themselves.

I heard the chime of the fireplace above the shop. I walked up and was greeted by Dr. Damian Gladstone. He had been my personal healer since I planned my snake business. I met him when I visited St. Mungo's. He wanted to have a personal client so he could spend more time with his family. He was one of the best healers I have met and he is currently the only one who knows where he lives and how to get there. He also graduated from a Muggle medical school, so he is aware of both wizard and muggle illnesses and cures.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter. Can I ask what has been troubling you?"

"Good evening, Dr. Gladstone. I have been getting sick and throwing up, my mood would shift, I would crave the craziest concoctions, and I want to know what is wrong. I thought it was stomach flu at first but I don't think so anymore."

The healer waved his wand around and different lights appeared. A parchment and quill scribbled away nearby. After the light vanished, he checked what was written and was shocked.

"Mr. Potter have you had sex recently in the past few months."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything."

"This may come as a shock for you since it happened in centuries, but you are pregnant."

"I AM WHAT?!"

"Calm down, I doubt you want to cause yourself any stress. Male pregnancies are possible but only magically strong couples are able to conceive. Congratulations but I will have to check on you to make sure you are having a healthy and safe pregnancy. I know only a little bit about male pregnancies but for the most part it should be like female pregnancies."

"So I am pregnant. I …I don't know how to feel. I am happy, shocked, sad, angry, and confused."

"Don't worry, Harry. As your healer, I will do what I can to make sure you have a healthy family. As your friend, talk it out with your partner and anyone you want to know about it. There are still people who are about you. We will protect you and baby."

"Thanks, Damian! You really have been a help this last few years. I don't know how I survived without you."

"I will always be here and you have way to much random luck. I will check again next week but at your home."

I nod and he leaves to do some research. I walk down to make one final check on the snake.

_~My dear snakes, what you think about me having a child? ~_

A Philippine Cobra in the tank near me was the only one awake at the time, so she spoke with me.

_~Emerald-Eyed Speaker, having snaklings are a gift. You breed us for our snakling and we see the pride and joy you show after each have hatched and matured. I know you will do good things with your own! ~_

_~Ahas, you are such a kind snake. I will make sure your next snakling is with a mate of your choosing~_

She nodded and curled up to sleep. I went home to think over my plans. Before I went to bed, I owled the Weasley's that have stayed close as brothers to me, Draco and his mother, and Damian. The letters were portkeyed to Salazar's Sanctuary. Being in my home would be the best place to tell them the news. I went to bed and hoped tomorrow would be a good day.

* * *

The next day at 11 o'clock, everyone portkeyed onto my front yard; I walked out and saw their look of shock, awe, worry, and glee. I shook my head and got their attention.

"I know most of you are wondering where you are so I would like to welcome you to my home. Please understand that this is a rare opportunity since I have never let anyone enter this property other than myself and my personal healer. Before you ask you questions or explore, I would like for everyone to follow me into my living room."

They all looked at each and walked up to me. I lead them to a room full of different size couches and decorations. They each took a seat closer to the center. I stood in the middle in silence until everyone was settled in. Once everyone was arranged, I made them magically swear to keep anything revealed a secret unless I tell them otherwise. They all accepted without hesitation.

"I have brought you all here to clarify and tell you a few details about me. First this place is known as Salazar's Sanctuary. It was Salazar Slytherin's private home. I own it for I have Slytherin blood in me from my mother. Everyone thought she was from a muggle family but it seems that one of Salazar's son's became a squib. They have been living in the muggle word with no one the wiser to check. My mother was the first since Salazar on her side of the family to gain her magic. Since the muggle blood had diluted the Slytherin in her, no one would notice and she wouldn't gain what Slytherin's pride on, which is the love of snakes and ability to communicate with such magnificent creatures. When I became a horcrux, the Slytherin me was awakened and grew more dominant as the years passed. I maintained my ability for this reason."

"So Harry was a true…" (Fred)

"…Slytherin after all!" (George)

"Yes, and for those who don't know this small fact. I was originally supposed to go to Slytherin. I convinced the hat to put me elsewhere."

"I agree with the twins, a true Slytherin!" (Charlie)

"Anyways, you can only get here with permission from me and when I am on the lands. Next is that as you know, I have been dating Draco for at least a month now. What you don't know is that I have been sick for the last week."

"Are you okay?!" (Everyone but Damian)

"I am fine but I learned last night I need to be more careful and most likely hire someone to help around my shop. Before I tell you more, I would like you to meet my personal healer and a friend for a few years. This man is Dr. Damian Gladstone. He discovered that I am the first in centuries to have a male pregnancy."

The silence in the room was instantaneous. I was scared for how they would react. A second later, my fears were alleviated and they were happy for me. I looked at Draco and saw him in tears. I walked up to him slowly. He fell to the floor and hugged my waist.

"Is it true, Harry? Are we going to have a family?"

"Yes, a true family for both of us!"

"Then this would be the best time…"

He switched to one knee and pulled out a silver band with emerald gems around it.

"Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

"YES, YES, YES!"

He put the ring on my finger and kissed me. I heard the clapping and cheering around us. Narcissa even came over and gave us both a hug.

"You better let me plan this wedding, boys. I have wanted to do it since Draco was born."

We let her have her wish. Draco's best man would be Blaise Zabini, his best friend. Mine would be Charlie. I love the other Weasley's, but Charlie was the one closer to me. The wedding would be in the garden of Malfoy Manor. Everything was being planned out. My pregnancy was steady and healthy, while the marriage day was coming soon. We wanted to be married before I had the children.

* * *

I was about 5 months along; when I found out I wasn't having one baby but twin boys. Draco was with me and we couldn't be happier. Our marriage was the month after this discovery. The Ministry members, Order members, and D.A. members that were still on my side were there to support me. Draco's friends and godfather was there to support him. Everything was perfect. No one uninvited could get on the property and everyone there supported everything. We decided to just hyphenate our last names. So now we are Draco and Harry Malfoy-Potter.

A week after the marriage, the Daily Prophet had an article about the marriage and his pregnancy. It caused a multitude of owls to be sent to either Malfoy Manor or Serpens Adamo. The owls caused the snakes to try to eat them and Draco moved into Salazar's Sanctuary until my pregnancy was through. In the time, I hired a black-brown haired boy named Lukas Chamberlain. His ocean blue eyes and quiet personality helped to calm the snakes and sort the owls from annoying people to orders needed to be fulfilled. Lukas was a muggleborn wizard with a love for snakes. He was a Ravenclaw when he was in Hogwarts, so he knows the basic things about the snakes. I helped with the more complex things like their personalities and when to get venom and skin and from which snake. He understood and didn't care about my partner and pregnancy. He admired that even though I was famous, I was still an easy-going guy.

When I was on my 8th month, I stayed at home more. I let Lukas handle the shop. He was a very intelligent bloke who I have learned to trust with at least the shop. Draco found a way to stop the owls with the Ministry's help. Now we are just waiting till the due date. We spent our time setting up the nurseries in both the Manor and Sanctuary. So if we wanted to have privacy, the Sanctuary was available and if we wanted a more public home then we stayed in the Manor. We spent most of the time in the Manor though.

Halfway through the 9th month, my contractions hit. Draco fire-called Damian and I gave life to fraternal twins. We named the blond haired, green eyed twin Scorpio Sirius Malfoy-Potter and the black haired, grey eyed twin Ophiucus Severus Malfoy-Potter. Scorpio was older than Ophiucus by 3 minutes. We were in St. Mungo's when some our friends and family came. Severus was shocked that we named one our sons after him.

"Severus, you have done a lot for me and Draco. This is the only way we know how to repay you. Can you also be a true godfather to him? I know you couldn't do it with Draco but can you for Scorpio?"

"Harry, you honor me! I would gladly be his godfather. Who is the godmother?"

"That would be Luna Longbottom." (Draco)

"Harry, Draco; Scorpio is such a good child."

"What about Ophiucus? Who are his godparents?" (Narcissa)

"We decided that Pansy Parkinson would be the godmother and the twins can share the godfather position."

"That is so sweet of you Draco." (Pansy)

"You are…" (Fred)

"The best…" (George)

"Brother…" (Fred)

"In the world…" (George)

"To let us…" (Fred)

"Be godfathers!"(George)

"In other words, be careful because they will train your son to be a prankster." (Bill)

"I don't mind but they will be too extreme since Severus is Scorpio's godfather, which means they will have to deal with him. They know better than anyone the bond between twins."

* * *

When the twins became 11 years old and on their way to Hogwarts, we had three more children. Lyra Lily Malfoy-Potter was our only girl but the middle child and 7 years old. Hydrus James Malfoy-Potter was the second youngest and 5 years old. Corvus Drarry Malfoy-Potter was the youngest and only 1 year old. We had a big family but we were happy. We didn't want any more kids though. We were tired and couldn't wait till they grew up and we could have personal time to themselves.

The twins got into Slytherin. They owled us as soon as they had the chance. They were happy and were getting along. Severus would be able to watch them for us since he had a teaching position in Hogwarts but for DADA instead of Potions. Now I just make bets with Draco on where the rest of kids will go. Lyra will most likely be a Ravenclaw. She spends way too much time in the family library. Hydrus will be a Gryffindor with how stupidly brave he can be sometimes but he does care about his family. Corvus is still too young to tell but I have a feeling he will be a Slytherin like his twin brothers.

To think I obtained my dream life because I was a Parseltongue. Cherish the talents and gifts you receive for it could be what lead you to the path of happiness.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. I just had this idea from reading a couple different Fanfics. Hope I didn't take anybody's idea verbatim. I just really liked the idea! Till next time…**

**P.S. Please Review because they help inspire me! Thank you for taking the time to read this!**


End file.
